Thinking & Perspectives: Future Christmas Spoof 2
by MagicalMagnus
Summary: Umbridge may be causing displeasure at the castle, but can Heriman bring some holiday cheer to some patrons of the Three Broomsticks? As per usual with my Spoofs, somethings may actually apply to the main story of T&P. Just have to wait a see!


**_AN: Was a idea I had so I wrote it out. Please forgive any errors you may find because I wanted this posted before I had to leave WiFi so I didn't get it Beta'd. Also, this story could be considered a spoof or teaser for Thinking and Perspectives. That is how I 've written it out because some things might take place in T &P and they might not. We shall see! Please enjoy!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the world of Harry Potter, just this little idea. I also do not own the song, but the version I used for inspiration was the WHAM! and GLEE versions._**

* * *

Thinking & Perspectives

Future Christmas Spoof #2

Heriman enters the Three Broom Sticks, shaking snow from his black hair. His golden honey eyes scan the inn and land on a grand piano.

"There you are, Princey." a voice says from behind the bar.

Heriman looks at Rosmerta. "I must thank you for setting up the piano for me, Madam Rosmerta. Also, must you always call me Princey?" he says with a smile.

"As long as you insist on calling me Madam Rosmerta." she replies with a smirk.

Heriman shakes his head, chuckling softly. "I'm going to head up to my room and get ready for tonight. I shall return by the end of the hour." he says to Rosmerta with a wink. Her laugh follows him up the stairs.

Rosmerta had graciously allowed him to rent out a room during the Christmas break. His stay may also coincide with the Hogwarts staff Christmas party, but that was part of the plan. He pulls off his green robe once inside his room. It wouldn't do well if somebody had seen his Hogwarts robes. He catches his reflection in a tall, standing mirror and smiles.

Very few would even be able to recognize him without his glamour in place, as he only shared a few features with the fifth year Gryffindor that always has his nose in a book. He removes his school shirt and runs his hand across the tight fitting tank that was under it. Madam Malkin's had been amazing, working with Heriman to flatten his chest when the problem started to arise. Turning away from the mirror, he reaches into a hidden pocket of his green robe and pulls out his potions. After third year, Severus had changed how many times the potions needed to be taken. Heriman now takes his potions every two weeks, instead of every month.

As he downs the potions, he runs through the songs for tonight. He'd only sing to the last one, so he runs through that as he charms his dress pants a darker shade of black. Putting on his dress shoes, he summons the emerald green dress shirt, black tie, and silver vest he would be wearing. He once again smiles at his reflection. Making sure everything is to his liking, he heads back down the stairs. The hum of conversations meet him at the bottom of the stairs. There are a few people in the inn. Taking a calming breath, Heriman heads to the bar and orders a butterbeer.

Rosmerta smiles and pours him a shot of Firewhiskey instead. "You might need this more, Princey. The Hogwarts staff, minus Albus and Umbridge, will be here for their annual staff party."

Heriman smiles. "Thank you, Rosmerta." He tosses back the shot quickly before moving towards the piano.

"Alright, listen here you lot!" Rosmerta says loudly. The patrons of the inn give her their attention as Heriman settles in at the piano and silently runs through Blue Christmas as a warm up. "I've brought in LP as a performer tonight. You'll show him respect and can even tip him if you wish." At those words, a small and ornate wooden bowl appears in the center of the piano. "But if anybody is rude, don't think that I won't throw you out on your arse." Rosmerta finishes, making sure her patrons understand what she has said. She nods towards Heriman, letting him know he can start when he wishes.

He takes a deep breath, and just as he is about to start, in walks the Hogwarts staff. He smiles to himself as Severus and Minerva bring up the rear of the group and close the door before sitting down. Once Heriman is sure they are all seated, he begins Carol of the Bells. He closes his eyes as his fingers glide across the keys. He can feel the patrons and Hogwarts staff watching him. As the last notes sound, he opens his eyes and smiles.

"That's always a good song to open with." he says. "My next song will glide right into the song after it." he finishes before starting Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. He sways slightly with the music, his eyes half-lidded so he can watch the staff's reaction. He can see the smile on Minerva's face, as well as Snape's almost seemingly permanent scowl on his face. At the end of the song, he gracefully glides into the March From the Nutcracker. That itself earns him a round of applause, and he smiles. His fingers still glide gracefully across the keys, even at the faster tempo. With a deep breath, he finishes the song before standing. "I shall return after a short break to do one last song before we celebrate the holidays." Heriman says, before heading towards Rosmerta, who has a glass of water for him. As he takes a drink, he hears a deep timber behind him.

"You are quite a show off tonight." Severus says.

"Oh, just wait for the next song, Sev." Heriman says with a smile as he turns to face Severus. Before Severus can respond, the all too familiar Scottish brogue sounds behind Severus.

"I do hope you are not giving this lad to much trouble." Minerva says with a pointed look at Severus.

With a smile, Heriman replies jokingly, "I'm trying not to ma'am." He hears Minerva chuckle softly.

"Graceful with the ivories and wit." Minerva says to him.

Heriman shrugs slightly. "What can I say, I'm a charmer." he replies as Severus walks away. "I shall take that as my cue to return to the piano." Heriman says softly before offering Minerva his arm. "But first, may I escort you back to your table?" he asks. He notices the light blush that rushes to Minerva's cheeks.

"What a gentleman. Well, I don't see why not." Minerva replies as she takes his arm.

He walks her over to the table with the rest of the staff. He notices the smirk that Severus is hiding behind his glass of butterbeer. "And here is your table, m'lady." Heriman says, placing a kiss softly on her hand. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the show." he says before he returns to the piano. He catches the glint of some galleons in the wooden bowl as he moves the piano bench out of his way. Noticing some of the odd looks he is getting, he smiles and says, "For this next song, it's better if I stand."

With that, Heriman takes his place and starts to play Last Christmas. It's been one of his favorite songs to play, but even more so to sing. He quickens the tempo a little before it gets to the vocal part. With a mental, calming breath, he starts his favorite part of performing.

" _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears. I'll give it to someone special._ " Heriman looks up and smiles as he sings, letting his golden honey eyes meet emerald green ones.

" _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears. I'll give it to someone special._ " He lets himself sway as he sings, letting himself feel the magic of the music.

" _Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance. But you still catch my eye. Tell me, baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_." Heriman glances at Severus, seeing that he is actually watching the performance.

" _I wrapped it up and sent it. With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it. Now, I know what a fool I've been._ " Heriman closes his eyes.

" _But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_!" A deep breath. " _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears. I'll give it to someone special._ " He opens his eyes to see her watching him.

" _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears. I'll give it to someone special_." Letting his fingers glide over the keys, he takes a few calming breathes as he prepares for the next few chords of the song.

" _A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice. My god, I thought you were someone to rely on. Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._ " Heriman lets himself go through his memories as he sings.

" _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. A man under cover but you tore me apart. Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_." He smiles and sways with the music.

" _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears. I'll give it to someone special._ " Another deep breath. " _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears. I'll give it to someone special_." He slows down slightly.

" _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. A man under cover but you tore him apart. Maybe next year I'll give it to someone. I'll give it to someone special._ " Heriman stands straight as another round of applause sounds throughout the inn.

He blushes lightly and takes a bow. "Thank you all. And thank you for allowing me to entertain your patrons, Rosmerta." he says happily.

"Anything for you, Princey." She replies with a wink. Heriman rolls his eyes and moves to grab the bowl.

"Wait, young gentleman." Minerva says. "There are some of us who haven't tipped you yet." She finishes as she puts a few galleons in the bowl.

"But…" Heriman starts, but Minerva holds up a hand.

"Think of it as a gift." she tells him.

Heriman smiles. "Well, thank you m'lady." he replies. He walks over to the bar, and without counting his total earnings in tips, he hands Rosmerta five galleons. "Happy Christmas, Rosmerta. And once more, thank you for letting me play here." he says with a smile.

"Thank you, Princey. And you can play here any time, as long as you give me a day to prep everything." Rosmerta replies, before going to serve her other patrons.

Heriman chuckles, and notices that Minerva looks to be thinking. "Everything okay, m'lady?" he asks. She gives him a look.

"Why does she call you that?" her Scottish brogue fills his ears, but before he can answer, Severus comes up to them.

"It's because not only is it part of his stage name, but also his family name." Snape's timber voice answers.

Minerva looks between the two before saying, "I see."

Heriman feels slightly put out. "Well, I shall retire and let you two return to your party." Heriman says, gathering his tips and begins to turn away.

"Why don't you join us?" Minerva asks, looking at him.

"Are you sure? I don't wish to impose upon you." Heriman says softly.

"Of course she's sure you dolt, otherwise she wouldn't have asked you." Severus says before ordering a round of drinks for their table.

Heriman follows Severus and Minerva to the staff table. He finds himself sitting between Severus and Minerva, and a glance at Severus shows Heriman that Severus is smirking at him. "Oh, hush you." Heriman thinks towards Severus.

"Why should I? You are highly entertaining to watch." Severus thinks back.

"So, Severus, tell me more about that insufferable woman from the Ministry." Heriman says, gaining a groan from those collected at the table. In order to hide his smile, he tosses back another shot of Firewhiskey that Rosmerta brings him.

"Are you even old enough to drink, dear boy?" he hears Poppy ask.

"Depends on who you ask ma'am." he says in reply.

"I'll vouch for his age if it makes you feel better, Poppy." Severus says, before he himself takes a shot. This seems to appease the Mediwitch.

"So, where did you learn to play?" Minerva asks him.

"Oh, I'm self-taught." he replies, which earns him a few looks.

"And the singing?" Poppy asks this question.

Heriman thinks for a second before he replies, "Just luck and practice I guess. I didn't know if I'd actually ever be able to sing." He rubs his neck nervously.

"And why ever not, dear?" Poppy asks.

With an answer set in his mind, Heriman answers, "I have a medical condition, and I didn't know how it would affect my voice." Once more, the Mediwitch seems to be appeased.

And before Heriman knows it, Minerva is talking about Umbridge. The others follow Minerva's lead. All but Severus of course. This allows Heriman an idea of what the staff think about the Pink Toad. Joining the conversation when he can, Heriman thinks to himself that maybe for once, the Holidays won't be so bad to deal with this year. And with that thought in his head, Heriman smiles to himself.

* * *

AN: I must apologize fro the delay on this story. I started my fourth semester of college. I am trying to get my associates before heading to another college, and I only need 6-9 credit hours, so here is to hoping the classes are offered in the summer. Next week is spring break for me, so I shall be trying my hardest to get more chapters out for T&P. I thank all of you for staying with me throughout this, and your support means everything to me. So, thank you! ~MagicalMagnus~


End file.
